


One Bullet Left

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Heavy Angst, Impala, M/M, Sad Ending, Shooting Guns, Suicide, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They met at a gun range, which was a perfect theme for their relationship; violently in love.(Contains suicide and depression)





	One Bullet Left

**Author's Note:**

> i can't seem to stop writing destiel
> 
> also, this fic has suicide and depression, and it's kind of dark! if this type of stuff triggers you, please don't read this fic!
> 
> also why am i not updating my other story? good question lmao i just started high school, and i have two-hour practices every day, so that's a time consumer, but i'll try i swear 
> 
> i have another idea for a high school au with a shit ton of my ships as well but i'll try to finish aaprm asap okay?
> 
> thanks, y'all!!

Dean Winchester had one bullet left.

A loud bang filled the room, and Dean scowled. He had missed the goddamn target again, and that had been his final shot.

Fuck, he thought, he couldn't do anything right, could he?

He let the gun fall to his side and bit his lip. He could get more bullets or just head home. It was about five or sixish, anyway, and he knew that some beer was calling his name from his empty fridge.

"It might help if you were paying more attention to the shooting." An amused voice suggested from behind him.

Dean whirled around to come face to face with the most handsome stranger he'd ever laid eyes on, with twinkling blue eyes that held a hint of mischief, and a small smirk on his pink, soft-looking lips.

When the fuck did he get there?

"It's the gun's fault, horrible, uh, shooting," Dean blurted out, cursing himself as soon as he did. He always got flustered near hot people. "Besides, why are you watching me shoot?"

"You're the only interesting one." The stranger replied, gesturing to the other people at the range that were all missing the entire target and Dean smiled, happy that someone was paying him attention at all. It had been a long time since that happened.

"How rude of me, you don't even know my name." Blue Eyes stuck out his hand to shake, and Dean took it with gusto.

"I'm Dean, the shitty gun guy."

Cas' eyes widened, and he pulled out his phone. "This is weird, but I want your number because a contact name like that doesn't come up that often."

Dean chuckled and got his phone out as well. "Sure, if you can do the same." They switched phones for a few moments.

"Well, Cas, I hope to see you soon," Dean told the blue-eyed not-so-strange stranger, and headed out of the gun range, glancing back to see Cas checking him out. He didn't look back after that; he was sure that light blush was still on his stupid cheeks.

Once at his apartment, Dean opened the door to see a certain very tall and somewhat long-haired individual sitting in his favorite bargain chair and watching baseball, all while sipping one of Dean's favorite beers.

"Sammy, come on, man! Did you fight with Ruby?"

Sam peered around the chair to see Dean and got up to hug him.

"Nah, not Ruby," Sam responded, settling back down to Dean's favorite leather chair. "How was shooting things?"

"Pretty good, actually," Dean grunted as he put his coat on the hanger. "If not Ruby, then who was it? Jess? Amelia? Oh, was it Jo?"

"Screw you." He brother grumbled, taking another sip of his beer. Dean laughed.

"I'm off to take a shower. Don't drink all the beer." He added over his shoulder, chuckling when Sam called to him, "No promises!"

It felt nice, to have the warm water run down his back. He felt calm, something that hadn't been an emotion in him since, like, last week or something.

While Dean was slathering the Axe body wash all over him, he thought of Cas. He had been so funny, way more entertaining than any of Dean's other partners. And Cas was also attentive, not to mention attractive. He wondered if he would ever see him again, and then the kind thoughts were soon demolished by the evil thoughts.

em>Cas will never want to see you again. __

__

_You are nothing. ___

_____ _

_You're not worth it; he hates you already. ___

_______ _ _ _

Trying to drown them out with the lyrics to a Led Zepplin song, Dean stumbled into his bedroom and got dressed. He rejoined Sam in the living room about five minutes later. 

_______ _ _ _

By that point, Dean had everything under control, and Sam tossed him a beer. He had moved to the couch and left the chair open, to which Dean was grateful about because it must have taken a lot for Sam to get his lazy ass up and move seats.

_______ _ _ _

"So, who is it? It's gotta be one of them." Dean continued the _which girl? _conversation from earlier, resulting in a Sam-sized blush.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, it's Jess." He rolls his eyes at Dean's fake-surprised face. "Chill, dude. I'm ditching the other girls, I kinda-well, I really like Jess. Like a lot. What do I do, man? Everything's just so weird, y'know?" They both sipped their beers.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Honestly? Just ask her out, man. She probably likes you back." Dean advised, and then laughed when he saw the scrunched up look Sam had on. "Just go for it."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, you're right." Sam finally agreed with a sigh. "So, who's the guy?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean flushed a light shade of red. "Fuck off and watch the goddamn baseball game, Sammy." Sam laughed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

-

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean Winchester had one bullet left.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He squeezed his left eye shut and focused on the red target in front of him. With a bang, the bullet shot forward and hit the smaller red circle. Dean hit the mark! Right in the middle!

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With a grin, Dean turned when he heard applause somewhere behind him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He gave his friend a shit-eating grin and clapped him on the back, making Cas duck Dean's hand and laugh.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You were fantastic," Cas smiled. "I would be too scared even to hold the gun!"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, well, you still need to be cuddled when watching horror movies, so I'm just gonna assume that a lot of things scare you." Dean teased, nudging Cas with his shoulder as they exited the range.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It had been about a month since their first encounter, and they had hit it off. Dean hung out on a regular basis, including the range. Dean liked to spend time with Cas. He knew that Cas would get bored of him soon enough, like usual, but he didn't mind. He might as well enjoy it right now, right?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"...and so then after, my mom-Dean, are even listening to me?" Cas' voice dug him out from deep in his thoughts, and he blinked a couple of times before responding.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh yeah. Sorry, just, can I ask you something?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas merely hummed in response, playing the childhood game of not stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you wanna get dinner sometime?" The words were instantly out of Dean's mouth the minute he said them, and he prepared himself for the final sting of rejection.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, duh. I thought you were never gonna ask." Cas teased, and Dean let out a breath of relief that he didn't even realize he had been holding in.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Okay, that's, okay then." Dean was grinning like a madman, and Cas was too. "Let's go to my place. I have a lot of food and beer, but my brother might have drunk all the beer..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas laughed at Dean's sudden frown. "I'm sure your brother would have moved to somewhere else by now."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What time do you wanna have dinner?" Dean asked, hoping he wasn't too probing and annoying.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Now."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And so that's how Cas was seated across the table from Dean, facing each other. Obviously.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas titled another forkful of pasta around his fork, already lost in thought. The silence that hung in the air wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, though. It was more calming than say, a day at the park. It was pleasant. It was a silence that Dean could live with, maybe forever.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The door to Dean's little apartment suddenly flew open, and when Dean looked up, he saw his brother.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Sam?" Dean rushed to help his weakening brother, and Cas got up to help Dean help Sam.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Who's he?" Sam gasped once he caught sight of Cas in the open lamplight.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Cas, Sam. Sam, Cas. What the hell happened?" Dean asked, settling Sam down on the couch. He wondered if his pasta would be cold when he got back to it.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"It was Jo."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas' head titled in the way which meant he was confused, and in the way that Dean found incredibly cute and sexy.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah? What's she do?" Dean urged Sam to talk faster.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"She didn't like that I was with Jess, so she told me she was pregnant and left. With my child. I don't-I just-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, come on, I'll fix you up something warm. You must be freezing." Cas suddenly took charge, directing Dean to the bathroom to get towels to help Sam dry off. It was snowing, and all that snow can't be good for one person, especially one as large as Sam.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When Dean got back, the first thing he noticed was Cas. More specifically, Cas helping his stupid, reckless brother. Cas was crouched down in front of Sam, listening to what Sam was saying, obviously about Jo.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What am I gonna do?" Sam moaned, shoving his face in a pillow. Dean handed the towels to Cas and rubbed his little brother's back. "It's okay, Sammy. You wanna stay here for the night?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Sam nodded with his face still hidden in the pillow. "I can't meet Jess. Or Jo, and she knows where I live."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean glanced up at Cas, who had crossed the room to get his coat. "Wait, Cas."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas turned and hummed in response. "Sorry, it's just I don't think you'll want me here..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean shook his head and walked over to him, his heart beating fast and his breathing going faster than normal. "Stay. Please." He wrapped his index finger around Cas', and looked up to meet his eyes. "I know this hasn't been the most normal of dates, but-"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, so it was a date then?" Cas' eyes sparkled.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Very forward of you, I like it." Dean dipped his head to connect Cas' lips and his together in a sweet and short kiss that felt like an eternity. It felt like a thousand fireworks all exploding and bursting with vivid color and intensity, then Cas pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean's.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Maybe we should check on your brother," Cas whispered, intertwining their hands together.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

-

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It had been six months since Dean and Cas' first date, and everything had gone surprisingly uphill from there.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cas continued to watch Dean shoot at the targets in the range, peppering him with questions afterward and showering him with praises. Meanwhile, Dean usually spent his morning hanging out at the coffee shop Cas worked at, chatting with his boyfriend and chasing away flirting girls.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Back to the reason why he didn't have any patience; today was Thanksgiving, and his mom had just told Dean that his dad might not be coming. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean was furious; the whole reason why he and Cas were going was that Cas hadn't met his parents yet. They had moved in together into Dean's shitty little apartment, and they had even had sex (which was fantastic, but that was for another time). But Cas hadn't met Dean's parents, and his dad was not coming would put a serious damper in Dean's attempt to have non-shit time.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You know," Dean called to Cas while he was shaving. "Why don't we just go see your parents? Maybe _your _dad will be there." He added under his breath.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas appeared in the doorway, a strange look on his face. "Not a good idea." He mumbled, adjusting his shirt. "Mother and Father are-I just, I can't. See them. I can't."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean put the razor down and turned to face his boyfriend. "Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up. Hey, are you ever gonna tell me your full name?" He asked, facing the mirror again and resuming shaving.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cassandra," Cas answered, and Dean laughed. "No, seriously. What is it?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas hummed and playfully tapped his chin.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cas, don't make up some weird name. Just tell me. I'll tell you my middle name."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now Cas laughed. "What is this, middle school?" He moved forward a bit to rest a hand on Dean's waist.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Castiel."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean let out a small laugh. "I said to be serious!"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am." Dean rinsed off his face and put the razor back in its spot. He turned to face Cas, and after noticing his solemn expression, he dropped the smile.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're serious?" Castiel nodded, then sighed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's a foolish and religious name; I hate it." Dean shook his head. "No, don't say that. I think it's beautiful."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel tilted his head. "Really?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean nodded, then brought his hands to Cas' waist. "Beautiful, just like you."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel tilted his head back and laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "Shut up, you cheesy fuck. Now, tell me your middle name."/p>

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean grimaced. "Um, John."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"John? That's basic."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean gasped, his face one of mock horrification. "Take it back!" 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Never!" Cas giggled. "You're like a basic white girl!" He removed his arms from their place on Dean's neck and scurried away, laughing as he did so.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Thanksgiving dinner was very delicious. Dean's father, John, had decided to show up after all and was overjoyed that his son was finally happy, even if it was with another man. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam's little drama with Jo had cleared up. Apparently, she was drunk at the time and very not pregnant, and was happy that Sam broke up with her. She apparently was in love with a girl named Charlie. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, is anyone religious? Cas? Jess?" Mary, Dean's mother, asked before the meal started. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean almost choked on his food; he was laughing so hard. But a glare from his father told him to knock it off, and he did so. He wasn't looking for a fight tonight.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jess, the lovely girl that Sam had brought with him, shook her head, and Cas mimicked her motions. "Sorry, Mrs. Winchester." He said sheepishly, but Mary just smiled.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's okay, dear! And please, call me Mary." Mary smiled again before turning to her husband. "Do you want to share what you're thankful for first, John?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John Winchester (a scary looking man with dark hair, a growing beard, and looks that could kill) shook his head at his loving wife. "I guess I'm thankful for my family, but that's it."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mary sighed, obviously disappointed in her husband's answer but smiled and moved on to Dean.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm thankful for my family, Cas, and my car." Cas rolled his eyes at the last one but still smiled.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm thankful for spending dinner with such a loving family, Dean, and these mashed potatoes." Sam, Dean, and Mary all laughed at the last one, and Cas folded his arms across his chest, triumphant.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, I'm thankful for meeting everyone here," Jess spoke, smiling at Sam.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm grateful for not having work today," Sam said, and everyone laughed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was ten at night when Dean and Cas realized they had to get back home, and after bidding their goodbyes, the couple walked to the door of the Impala.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss; making the other cup his cheek gently. They broke apart after a couple of seconds, Dean grinning wildly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you too, idiot." Cas huffed, walking to the passenger's side of the door.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Happy Thanksgiving, angel."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean Winchester had one metaphorical bullet of patience left.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey," Cas said at one in the fucking morning again.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean groaned. "Please go to sleep."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What would happen if we mysteriously had a kid and it had, like, two dicks or something?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"God, I hope I don't have to be the one to give birth."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"If you don't get me those good bagels from Meg's, then yes, you will be."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Castiel Novak, it's two in the fucking morning."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Put it on your to-do list, then."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Go to sleep, please."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We should watch The Office. Then Doctor Who, then Sherlock, then-"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cas."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a slight pause and just when Dean had almost drifted back to sleep, Castiel shifted.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dean,"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Castiel," He mimicked.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's get married."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He almost fell out of the bed. "What?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry, I just," Cas sighed and reached to tangle their fingers together. "I love you, and I want to watch you shoot targets for the rest of my life." 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean snorted.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're an idiot. Obviously, I want to marry you. As long as..."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel sighed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"As long as we get to watch Star Trek as well," Dean told him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Deal."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A week later, Dean went out and bought Cas a ring, who, in return, brought Dean a ring as well. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean engraved Cas' to read angel, and Cas carved Dean's to say baby.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You never got my bagel," Castiel informed Dean one morning, handing his beloved a cup of coffee and giving him an innocent smile. "And I think you should, seeing how I proposed to you."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean kissed him, a rush of affection coursing through him at Castiel's ruffled hair and serene expression, blue eyes so full of love that Dean could cry.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Anything His Highness wants," Giving a mock bow, Dean checked to see he had a shirt, shoes, and a pair of pants on before he grabbed his keys, giving Cas a quick kiss on the cheek and then dashing out to his car. "I love you!"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you too, baby!"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean Winchester had one bullet left.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After he took the shot (and hit the center of the target. He was getting better at this), he put the gun down and looked around for his fiance.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh, right. Cas had gone out with Dean's mother to shop for Christmas gifts. He was such a sweet guy, and Dean was completely head over heels for him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean put everything back, then walked home, enjoyed the crisp, winter air. It was such a nice night out that Dean convinced himself that nothing could ruin it.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dean?" Sam's voice said. He sounded upset, and Dean quickened his pace. "Can you come to your apartment? Something happened."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course, Sammy. I'll be there in two shakes."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He hung up and caught a cab.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Did Jess get hurt? Dad? What happened? It must be substantial.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Dean finally barged into his apartment, he found himself greeted with the sight of tears streaming down Sam’s face. “Dean,” His brother whispered, and Dean rushed over to engulf him in a hug.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sammy, what happened? Are you okay?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean,” Sam croaked again, not moving. “There was an accident.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay. An accident. That doesn't mean that somebody died or anything. “Who got hurt?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam hiccuped and pulled back. “Mom and Cas got into a car accident. Mom’s fine, but Cas-Dean, I’m so sorry-“

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The rest was just a blur of white noise to Dean. He slumped down to the floor, not caring about anything else. He barely registered what Sam was saying or doing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas was dead. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That wasn’t okay. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean’s love, his first, real, love, was gone. Merry fucking Christmas.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas was gone. He was gone. He would never hold Dean or laugh with him (and at him) or make him food or take him out on dates or _anything _. Cas was gone. Cas was _gone _.____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stumbled to his room, ignoring Sam’s protests along the way. He closed the door, locked it, and made his way over to his closet where he kept his gun.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The gun was for protection; It was a secret that Dean would only mention in extreme situations.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This qualified as an extreme situation.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam must have realized what was going on because there was banging on the door that Dean barely heard. All he could focus was _Cas _.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean raised the gun to his head, the cold tip pressing against his temple. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He would be with Cas. That was all he ever wanted; to just be with Cas.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas _._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean Winchester had one bullet left. And the time, he knew exactly how he was going to use it.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you're depressed, please don't kill yourself!!
> 
> talk to someone! anyone! a family member, a friend, even your pet. just talking about your feelings can help. 
> 
> you can even speak to me if you want! i don't mind, honest. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
